The invention relates to an air pressure driven two way fluid evacuation and expulsion system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which employs air pressure to evacuate and store fluids in a storage tank, which is reversible to then expel said fluids from the storage tank under pressure.
A variety of applications require that fluid be removed or evacuated using some type of pumping device. Automotive repair and manufacturing are two examples of fields where pumping of fluids are required on a constant basis. However, often these fluids are too viscous to be pumped using a standard pump. In addition, most pumps require priming, which itself is difficult to achieve when working with viscous liquids.
In addition, once the fluid has been evacuated from a vessel, it is often necessary to return the fluid to the vessel that has been drained, or to simply expel the fluid. Typical pump-out systems require that the operator physically switch hoses, or perform some other operation in order to use the same pump to once again pump the fluid to return it back to the vessel.
Further it is often undesirable to have the fluid actually travel through the pump itself. Certain corrosive materials can have a harmful effect on the pump mechanisms.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.